Davos
|gender = Male |affiliation = |tv series = Iron Fist (5 episodes) |actor = Sacha Dhawan |status = Alive}} Davos is a member of the Order of the Crane Mother, the son of Lei Kung and a previous pretender to the Iron Fist mantle. During his training, he became the best friend of Danny Rand, but soon grew jealous of him when the latter received the Iron Fist. Davos eventually turned against his old friend when he realized how Rand changed while he was in New York City and his unwillingness to kill members of the Hand during their conflict with Bakuto. Seeking the help of Joy Meachum, Davos made the decision to finally kill Rand for choosing to leave K'un-Lun and betraying him. Biography Early Life Growing up in K'un Lun Davos was the son of Lei Kung "the Thunderer", a revered member of the Order of the Crane Mother. Growing up, Davos had always wanted to become the Iron Fist and trained hard to achieve that goal. One day, the monks Chodak and Tashi returned to K'un-Lun with an outsider named Danny Rand. Rand became apprenticed to Thunderer and Davos became close friends with the outsider and came to regard him as a brother. The two youth shared many experiences together such as stealing wine and apples or stealing Brother Kuo's cart to go and peek on the village girls.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures Training for Iron Fist outside Shou-Lao's cave.]] Years passed and eventually another trainee was chosen to go through Shou-Lao's trials and become Iron Fist. Instead of himself as Davos hoped, Danny Rand got chosen instead. Despite feeling intense jealousy over being passed over, Davos buried his feelings because he still regarded Rand as his friend. When Rand went to undergo his trials, Davos went to check on him. When he reached Shou-Lao's cave, he found Rand unconscious outside the Shou Lao's Cave. Concerned for his friend, he went to check on him. Rand awoke and in his confusion and panic, his fist started burning brightly with Chi, proving that Rand had succeeded in his trial. Davos helped Rand onto his feet as they headed back to the village, promising that he will stand by his side as his second and fellow protector of K'un-Lun. For a time, both Davos and Rand guarded the passage together. Suddenly one day, Rand left for New York City without a word or trace. Davos hoped Rand will eventually come back. As time went by, that hope turned into disappointment and resentment for his friend's abandonment.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable War in New York Retrieving Danny Rand As Danny Rand had left K'un-Lun and therefore leaving it unprotected, Davos was sent to New York City to find and collect his friend and their guardian. Davos headed straight towards Rand Enterprises where his friend had reclaimed his name, finding it closed. While outside the building, Davos bumped into Harold Meachum, with the pair sharing a prolonged look at each other before Davos walked away to continue his search for Rand. Seeking a place to continue waiting for Rand, Davos walked to a food truck where he was greeted by the owner, who mistook Davos for a rude customer. When Davos stepped inside the truck, the owner threatened his with a wrench, but Davos was able to easily disarm and knock him out cold before locking the door behind him as he waited for Rand to show himself. Davos tied up the food truck owner while he looked at his copy of which featured Rand's image while making shurikens out of tin foil and throwing them at the wall. taking Danny Rand]] While Davos was still waiting and throwing more tin foil ninja stars, he caught sight of a guard leaving Rand Enterprises who had received intel that Rand was spotted in Chikara Dojo. Davos decided to follow him, in the hopes of locating the Iron Fist. Davos followed the man back to Chikara Dojo where he stood on the other side of the street and witnessed the now unconscious Rand being loaded into a car by Bakuto. Rand was joined by Colleen Wing while Claire Temple had insisted on going with them, however, Bakuto and Wing simply drove away with Rand with them. Davos watched the incident from across the street and followed, believing Rand to be in danger.Iron First: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Fighting The Hand Davos followed their tracks and appeared at the Hand Compound, where he encountered Rand having just battled against Bakuto, preparing to fight two other people. Davos ran to his friend's aid and managed to sneak up on two soldiers who were just about to attack Rand and quickly subdued them both. He chastised Rand for being the worst Iron Fist ever before advancing towards the exit, leaving Rand calling out his name in disbelief, before soon following Davos. As they headed towards the exit with the alarms sounding, Davos then told Rand that Lei Kung had sent him to collect Rand and, when Davos questioned who was attacking them, Rand informed him that it was the Hand, much to Davos' horror. Davos vowed to kill as many of the Hand as he could just as they were cornered in a corridor on both sides. The two Order of the Crane Mother warriors responded by fighting against their enemies, teaming up to subdue them all before continuing to make their way towards the exit as quickly as they could. Nearing the exit, Davos compared the task to stealing apples from Master Q'uon back at K'un-Lun. As they charged forward, Rand's path was blocked by his former friend Darryl and, while he was distracted, Bakuto stabbed him in the side. Davos responded by breaking Darryl's leg and pulling Rand away. At the gate, Davos demanded that Rand use the Iron Fist to bust them free, only to discover that Rand was now unable to as Bakuto explained that his Chi had been destroyed by his anger and confusion over all of his recent betrayals. With no other choice, Rand and Davos charged forward and engaged Bakuto's army of Hand soldiers, using all their abilities to gain the upper hand against their more inexperienced foes. In a moment's break between the fight, Davos reminded Rand that he was going against their own plan as they continued fighting against the seemingly unending Hand soldiers. However, Colleen Wing decided to betray the Hand and opened the gate in order to allow Rand and Davos to get away during the chaos, as Davos subdued the last soldiers behind them. Having made it back to New York City, Davos noted that they needed to get Rand stitched up before they could return to K'un-Lun. When Rand claimed he would not be going back with him, Davos confronted his friend over failing to keep guard over their home, noting that he clearly had no issue leaving them. Rand insisted that he needed to protect the people of New York, only for Davos to remind him that those people had tried to kill him before telling Rand he had failed in every way, noting Lei Kung was now the only one who could restore his Chi.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Time in New York On the outskirts of New York City, Davos once again pushed Danny Rand to return to K'un-Lun with him, leading to Rand asking how Lei Kung had responded to him leaving the city, with Davos explaining he was confused and very pissed off. When Rand asked how Davos had found him, he told him he had followed them to the Hand Compound after he was taken from Chikara Dojo, also noting he found Rand in New York through the internet. Rand smashed Davos' phone, noting Bakuto may be able to track it before insisting that they must remain in the city for longer. Davos argued that the path to K'un-Lun would close soon, trapping them outside it, but Rand explained that the Hand had killed his mother and father in the plane crash years earlier which was why he had to stay. They argued about the Iron Fist's responsibilities, with Davos expressing his disappointment at not being chosen. Eventually, Davos agreed to help, provided they return home once the Hand was defeated in New York. Davos and Rand went to Claire Temple for aid, with Davos referring to her as a healer. Temple took Rand inside and began treating his wound from where Bakuto had stabbed him during the battle. Davos watched Temple as she pulled out Bakuto's blade and recommended he heal himself with the Iron Fist, surprising Davos that she had been told of his abilities. Davos complimented Temple on all her skills as a healer, but when Temple asked where Colleen Wing was, Rand asked Davos to make sure they were safe while he told Temple the whole truth. While Rand went onto the roof to restore his Chi, Davos stayed in the apartment to look after Temple as they discussed food and living conditions back in K'un-Lun, as Davos rejected Temple's offer to eat pizza with her. They discussed the concept of Chi as Temple had been studying it, with Davos explaining that the Iron Fist was granted to those who defeated Shou-Lao, something Temple found hard to believe as dragons were a myth to her, jokingly comparing the idea to , much to Davos' confusion as he did not know who Pete was. When Temple asked if Davos had the Iron Fist, he explained there was only one, hinting at his disappointment that Lei Kung had chosen Rand over him to take the test, claiming that Kung had made a mistake. When Temple noted that Rand was only trying to do good and he belonged in New York City, Davos lost his temper, noting that the people of K'un-Lun and cared and raised him and he had betrayed them by leaving. Davos managed to control himself and apologised before noting he would soon force Rand to return to K'un-Lun if he needed to. Temple collected her pizza and offered Davos a slice, which he confessed to quite enjoying. They were joined by Rand who asked if Temple still had the ipad which he got in China, telling the pair they needed to take it to Harold Meachum and ask for his help, although Temple insisted that he needed to think his plan through before charging forward. Rand insisted that all he wanted was for the Hand to be destroyed before he would return to K'un-Lun, so Temple asked Davos to give them privacy, with Davos making a comment about keeping guard. Seeking Help Davos and Danny Rand then travelled to meet with Harold Meachum inside his Penthouse. While Rand greeted Harold and Joy Meachum, Davos waited inside the elevator until Rand invited him forward, introducing him as somebody else from K'un-Lun. Harold asked if Davos also had the Iron Fist, only for him to be told that he did not, although Rand still insisted that he was a highly skilled warrior and willing to fight with them. Taking a seat, Davos listened as Rand explained about Bakuto's Hand Compound which Davos noted had too many Hand guards for them to fight alone. Harold however insisted they did not need to attack Bakuto, but would instead draw him out by attacking his money, noting he was taking Madame Gao's money from Rand Enterprises and putting it into his own accounts, therefore Joy could simply stop the transfer. Davos noted that Bakuto was still a skilled fighter but Harold insisted he would not be able to stop both Davos and the Iron Fist. While outside Bakuto's base, Davos and Rand reminisced about their time in K'un-Lun, remembering a time they had accidentally come across Lei Kung meditating in the nude. Davos and Rand then discussed if he had been poorly chosen to be tested by Shou-Lao and becoming the Iron Fist, as Rand noted he sometimes got flashes of rage that damaged his Chi. Davos however argued that Rand going against Kung was the reason for all of his personal and emotional doubts. Davos confessed that he had always believed the Iron Fist was his birthright. Davos began confronting Rand yet again about leaving K'un-Lun and abandoning his post, claiming he had stolen the Iron Fist from them. Rand confessed he had doubted himself from the moment he arrived at K'un-Lun and the moment he became the Iron Fist, telling Davos that while guarding the pass he saw a hawk which allowed him to leave, although Davos claimed New York City was not worth fighting for. They were interrupted by seeing Colleen Wing escaping the Compound, at which point Rand ran to her aid while Davos watched. As they returned to New York, Wing explained that Bakuto had tried to kill her, although Davos insisted she could not be trusted as she was a member of the Hand, questioning who she was to Rand. To Davos' horror, Wing made it clear she knew who he was although Wing insisted she would never harm Rand, which Davos did not believe due to his hatred of the Hand. Davos suggested destroying the compound, but Wing refused to save her Chikara Dojo students, claiming that they were not bad people but just misled by all of Bakuto's teachings. Davos claimed Wing was simply trying to seduce the Iron Fist into the Hand before committing on how he had broken her students during their escape from the compound earlier. These torments led to Wing punching Davos as Rand got between them as a fierce argument broke out, with Davos insisting that it was the duty of the Iron Fist to destroy the Hand and if Rand was unwilling to do it then he would. When Rand promised they would all destroy the Hand together, Davos claimed New York had confused him and was the cause of him losing his Chi. Fighting Bakuto While at Chikara Dojo, Davos noted that Danny Rand and Colleen Wing were losing focus just before Rand got a call. Much to his horror, the caller was Bakuto who had taken the Meachum family hostage, even shooting Joy Meachum in the gut. Bakuto then demanded that Rand come and surrender or he would kill all the hostages. Although Davos insisted Rand could not surrender, he ignored his advice and left, much to Davos' annoyance. Iron Fist allowed himself to be captured by the Hand, while Davos and Wing waited for him to walk Bakuto into their trap. Once Iron Fist freed himself by briefly regaining him Chi, Davos and Wing charged forward, with Davos throwing knives and killing two Hand soldiers before fighting another. Davos then got into a knife fight with the soldiers, losing his own blade while keeping his enemy's knife away from his throat. Davos managed to break his foe's arm and even stabbed him in the side, but the fight still continued as the soldier refused to yield to him. Having wrestled the man to the floor, Davos attempted to strangle him to death, finding that the man continued to try and get free. Eventually Davos finally regained his knife and managed to plunge it into the Hand soldier's heart, finally killing him. Meanwhile Wing and defeated her enemy while Rand had managed to gain the upper hand against Bakuto, who was now without any back up to protect him. Seeing that he was clearly outmatched by them all, Bakuto chose not to fight and instead ran through New York City while the three chased after him. Davos chased down Bakuto with the other three until they cornered him in Central Park. Bakuto challenged his former student Wing to be the one to battle him, noting that Iron Fight and Davos were both warriors and she was merely a teacher of children at Chikara Dojo. As Bakuto and Wing began fighting with their katana swords in the rain, Davos noted to Rand that he must not intervene, as Bakuto was Wing's sensei and therefore this was her fight to win, even when it appeared that Bakuto was gaining the upper hand against Wing by cutting her. Eventually Wing defeated Bakuto by stabbing him in the stomach, but refused to kill him, instead wishing to hand him over to the New York City Police Department. Davos was mortified at this, noting that it was their duty to kill a leader of the Hand, not have him arrested. As Bakuto began mocking Rand, claiming this was not his father's intention for him and the Iron Fist was merely a weapon for K'un-Lun, Davos insisted they honour their mission. Seeing Rand was not willing to, Davos then stepped forward and stabbed Bakuto through the heart.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Turning Against Iron Fist With Bakuto finally dead, Davos insisted that Danny Rand was failing at his mission by not killing a leader of the Hand, claiming that he was clearly not a warrior like he should be, as it was the duty of the Iron Fist to destroy the Hand not put them in cages like he was going to do. When Colleen Wing insisted that it was not that simple, Davos yelled out that she did not have a say in the matter, while Rand defended her from him. Davos noted that if Chodak and Tashi had never found Rand in the mountains, then K'un-Lun would have been better off. Enraged by this, Rand turned and attacked his friend, as they began using all their training to defeat one another. As Davos managed to knock Rand back, he furiously accused Rand of choosing the people of New York City who he despised over the people who had raised him back at K'un-Lun. Although they were mostly evenly matched, Rand soon managed to gain the upper hand and demanded that Davos finally yield the fight. Refusing to give in easily, Davos continued fighting until Rand pinned him down and again demanded that he yield, noting how he had defeated him before back in K'un-Lun. When Davos attempted to get back up, Rand harnessed his Chi and threatened him with the Iron Fist. Rand then told Davos that while it was selfish and wrong of him to leave without warning, he had now learned that the Iron Fist should not only be for K'un-Lun, as he could do good in New York, insisting that he was both Danny Rand and the Iron Fist as Davos then yielded. With the fight over, Rand allowed Davos to get back up before telling him that he only wishing Davos could understand what he was going through. Davos however told his former friend that he would never be able to understand the choices Rand had made with betraying their home, instead telling him that he only knew that the path to K'un-Lun was now open and there was no Iron Fist protecting them from future attackers. Having told Rand that consequences would be upon him, Davos turned and walked away, disgusted by Rand's actions. Betraying Iron Fist Alliance with Joy Meachum Sometimes later, Davos met up with Joy Meachum. They were having a discussion about Danny Rand's return from the dead. Davos stated that Rand becoming Iron Fist had changed him and he also reasoned that Rand destroyed everything that he touched, including Meachum's life. Davos then offered to help Meachum kill Rand, which Meachum seemed open to. Meanwhile Madame Gao was nearby, listening to their conversation.Iron Fist 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire Personality Davos carries himself with a stoic and dutiful attitude. Grown and raised in K'un-Lun, Davos was loyal to the ways of his home. Despite his stoicism, Davos was willing to engage in mischievous activities with his friend, Danny Rand. He remembered those times with fondness. Once Rand got chosen to become the Iron Fist, Davos became jealous of his friend. Nevertheless, he accepted that his friend was chosen and dutifully served with him to guard the gate to K'un-Lun. When Rand left and abandoned his duty, Davos felt betrayed by his friend's decision. When he found and reunited with Rand in New York City, Davos scorned and berated Rand for his decision. Nevertheless he still regarded Rand as his friend and was willing to assist him in his quest to take down the Hand. Due to his loyalty to K'un-Lun's teachings, which was fueled by his inner desire to become the Iron Fist, Davos was ruthless and bloodthirsty when he was fighting the Hand. During his fight against the Hand, he fought with lethal intent and when Colleen Wing hesitated to kill Bakuto, he went ahead and finished him off much to Rand's protest. Also due to his beliefs, he was unwilling to believe the sincerity of Wing's defection from the Hand which caused more tension in his friendship with Rand. Ultimately, his loyalty and duty to K'un-Lun as well as being taught to hate the Hand are driving points for Davos' and Rand's brotherhood to break apart. Filled with resentment, jealousy, envy and hatred over Rand's failures as Iron Fist and his blatantly abandonment to K'un-Lun, Davos became devoted on a quest to kill his former best friend. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Davos was trained by his father, Lei Kung in K'un-Lun. He was shown to be able to help Danny Rand fighting the Hand together. *'Master Marksman': Davos is shown to be a master marksman with his origami aluminium shuirkens and throwing knives. *'Master Acrobat': Davos has occassionally shown some acrobatic skills during his fights with the hand such as using a tucking side flip to kick down a Hand Ninja. Equipment *'Dagger': During his support in the fight at Harold Meachum's Penthouse, Davos managed to obtain one of the daggers that were carried by Bakuto's henchmen. He later used this dagger to stab Bakuto in the heart. Relationships Family *Lei Kung - Father and Trainer Allies *Order of the Crane Mother **Chodak **Tashi **Kuo *Claire Temple - Situational Ally *Harold Meachum † - Situational Ally *Joy Meachum Enemies *Hand **Bakuto † - Victim **Darryl *Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Former Best Friend turned Enemy *Colleen Wing Appearances In chronological order: *''Iron Fist'' **''Season One'' ***''Lead Horse Back to Stable'' (flashback) ***''Under Leaf Pluck Lotus'' (mentioned) ***''Felling Tree with Roots'' (mentioned) ***''The Mistress of All Agonies'' ***''Black Tiger Steals Heart'' ***''Lead Horse Back to Stable'' ***''Bar the Big Boss'' ***''Dragon Plays with Fire'' Trivia *In the comics, Davos is also known as the Steel Serpent, and one of Danny Rand's main recurring enemies. *Despite regarding the food of Earth as "poison for both the mind and the body", Davos has shown a small appreciation for pizzas. Behind the Scenes *Sacha Dhawan worked with Benedict Cumberbatch in shortly after he auditioned for the role of Davos. During this time, Cumberbatch contacted Marvel and put in a good word for Dhawan, ultimately helping him secure the role.Here’s how Sacha Dhawan’s Sherlock co-star Benedict Cumberbatch helped him land a part in Marvel’s Iron Fist *Malay Kim was a stunt double for Sacha Dhawan in the role of Davos. References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Order of the Crane Mother Members Category:Villains